The Other Half
by Pepsi-Kun
Summary: Miku is under Luka's care after having a scrape with Gakupo...THIRD TIME TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS (PLEASE END ME)


"Mmm, how're you feeling?" asked Luka.

Miku's moan vibrated between the other girl's breasts, snuggled her bandaged face deeper into the soft mounds, and gazed at the wall beside her.

"Fine. Just a little tired, that's all," she replied weakly.

Luka traveled her fingers into her teal locks that were silk while Miku purred at the sudden treatment. She enjoyed every second of the pink-haired girl pampering her and tending to her needs with immense affection. In response, the weak girl linked her bare arms around Luka's waist and embraced her, burrowing her face further into her bosom.

Then she realized...

She was naked...

"Umm," Miku started, red-faced, "where are my clothes?"

Luka was silent for a moment then opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, you were running a fever, so I took off your clothes, put them in the laundry , and ran a cold bath for you...but all of my pajamas are in the wash...and..." she trailed off, sharing the same embarrassment.

"O-oh...o-ok..." stammered Miku. "Do you...have a robe, at least?"

Luka averted her eyes sheepishly. The small girl quickly understood and panicked.

"A-ahh, i-i-it's fine! I-it's completely fine! I-I mean, I d-don't mind being n-n-naked if it's with you, Luka...!" she assured nervously.

The two girls' blush blended a brighter shade of crimson as they realized what she had said.

"OH MY GOD! T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I'M SO SORRY-AHH! YOU MUST THINK I'M A TOTAL PERVERT AND-"

Fits of laughter hushed the girl's frantic floods of rants.

"I-it's okay, Miku!" chuckled Luka. "I know what you mean!"

Miku just gave her a blank stare before erupting into relieved laughter.

Their snickers have finally died down and vanished into the empty bedroom. The tealette's grin began to fall as she buried herself into the other girl's body in awkwardness.

"Miku."

Her ears perked to the sudden call of her name and rose her head to meet her azure eyes.

"Yes?"

Luka took a few seconds to collect her thoughts to form the sentence she had been plotting to ask for quite sometime.

"...what...what do you...think of me?"

Huh?

Huh?!

HUH?!

HUH?!

HUUUUUUUUH?!

HOLY SHIT, IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING RIGHT NOW? LIKE, SERIOUSLY. AM I EVEN ALIVE? HOLY FUCKING GOD, thought Miku.

Luka cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

"Miku?"

"Ahh...w-well-"

DON'T FUCKING STUTTER, PUSSY! Miku scolded mentally to herself.

"I think that you're...really kind and...beautiful...I'm sure that any guy in school would be lucky to have you, Luka," she finished.

A look of hurt was visible in her gleaming pupils as she finished those last words. There was no way Luka would ever have feelings for a girl, much less Miku. It had left her with a constricting feeling in her throat.

"Miku, dear... I never said that I was straight."

WAIT, WHAT?

Miku's eyes were brimming in elation and surprise.

"You're not straight?"

"Of course not, silly! What, you really thought I was?!"

Miku rubbed the back of her head, causing Luka to roll her eyes.

"Well, you never told me! It's not like it was obvious!"

"You saw me looking at Haku's ass, Miku! How can I make it any more obvious?!"

"I dunno! Why don't you date her or something?! Everyone seems to have a crush on you, and I'm sure as hell that she's been checking you out longer that you've been!"

"I don't wanna date her because I love YOU!"

They fell silent once again, having an unconscious staring match with each other. Luka just gulped as Miku's breath hitched in her throat.

"You...love me?" she asked in astonishment.

"...yeah," admitted the girl. "I've always found you...appealing for some reason. You're like a toy I don't wanna see broken...when I saw that you were in a fight with Gakupo after school, I just didn't know what to do...I...I had to get you home to nurse you...you're important to m-mmph..."

Her confession was interrupted with a pair of delicate yet bruised lips against her own. Luka shut her eyes to relish in the tender moment and rested her arms around Miku's neck. A quiet pop was sounded as The teal girl lifted her lips away from hers, and she gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I've always felt the same way about you, too."

Clear orbs danced on the edge of the pinkette's eyes.

"I love you, Miku," she whispered tearfully.

"I love you, too, Luka."


End file.
